1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image projection system, a projector, and a method for controlling the image projection system.
2. Related Art
There is a known technology of related art for concatenating images projected by a plurality of projectors with each other to display a single large image. In a case where a plurality of projectors project images, individual differences among the projector and other factors thereof result in differences in color and brightness of the images projected by the projectors in some cases. When the differences are noticeable, display quality lowers accordingly. To avoid the problem, a method for correcting images projected by a plurality of projectors to eliminate differences among the images has been proposed (see JP-A-2002-72359, for example). The image projection/display apparatus described in JP-A-2002-72359 sequentially projects images from a plurality of projectors on a screen, sequentially captures the projected images through a colorimetry system, and corrects color differences among the projectors.
The configuration described in JP-A-2002-72359 requires a camera capable of capturing the entire images projected by the plurality of projectors. On the other hand, to attempt correction of the projected images by using a camera having simpler configuration, it is conceivable to use images captured with a plurality of cameras or perform image capturing multiple times with a single camera. In this case, the approach of the related art cannot be applied because differences, for example, in the conditions under which the plurality of images are captured or the sensitivities of the cameras affect the correction.